Harem
Su Rou She met him in the Azure Dragon School where she was an elder overseeing the Inner Court Promotion Exam. She asked Su Mei to get in contact with Chu Feng. She even protected him when he went home after becoming a core disciple. She instructs the city mayor to give Chu Feng the chance to Vermilion Bird City to participate in the youth gathering. She asks her father to cancel Su Mei's engagement with Shangguan Ya and betroth her to Chu Feng if he emerges as the champion. Su Hen called Chu Feng to his home for stay the night, but uses aphrodisiac on both Chu Feng and Su Rou with poison sealing their cultivations, resulting in Chu Feng raping her. She asks him to take responsibility, and he tells her that he will marry both the sisters before leaving. When the Shangguan Family tried to forcefully marry her and her sister to Shangguan Tian and Shangguan Ya she insist on killing herself. She was saved by Chu Feng disguised as Mr. Grey Cloak and she reprimands him that he came only for Su Mei and not her resulting in Chu Feng borrowing Eggy's power to restrict her and have a consensual intercourse. She is then sent to her home along with a note warning Su Hen from marrying both sisters to other people. She was asked by her sister about her feelings for Chu Feng and says that she will be more happy for both them sisters be with him making her eventually falling for him. She was attacked by elders from Lingyun School after Chu Feng kills off Dugu Aoyun. Chu Feng saved them and took them to the Azure Dragon School's Thousand Bone Graveyard to be under the care of Azure Dragon Founder. She and Su Mei accidentally absorb ice and fire pearls and was sealed for two years. She went to Misty Peak after Chu Feng moved all the people he cares about there. She was captured after the invasion from Immortal Execution Archipelago. She was saved and was among the people present to send off Chu Feng to the Holy Land of Martialism. She then trained under the Blind Old Man to pursue Chu Feng. She and Zi Ling reunited with him when they were at the Weaponry Refinement Immortal's island. Later, her and Su Mei's body were forcibly controlled by the Moon Immortal. Su Mei She met him in the Azure Dragon School when she was asked by her elder sister to get in contact with him. She was the one to recognise that he possesses spirit power, and asks him to join the Wings Alliance. She gradually fell for him and even publicly embraced him after he becomes the champion of the youth gathering organised in Vermilion Bird City. When the Shangguan Family tries to forcefully marry her and her sister to Shangguan Ya and Shangguan Tian she insist on killing herself. She was saved by Chu Feng disguised as Mr. Grey Cloak and she passed out due to the entire ordeal. She asks her sister about her feelings for Chu Feng and says that she will be more happy for both them sisters be with him. She was attacked by elders from Lingyun School after Chu Fengkills off Dugu Aoyun. Chu Feng saves them and takes them to the Azure Dragon School's Thousand Bone Graveyard to be under the care of Azure Dragon Founder. She and Su Rou accidentally absorb fire and ice pearls and was sealed for two years. After she wakes up she tries time and again to get intimate with Chu Fengonly for Su Rou to show up. She eventually consummates her relationship with Chu Feng after he saves her from a rape attempt. She went to Misty Peak after Chu Feng moves the people he cares about there. She was captured after the invasion from Immortal Execution Archipelago. She was saved and was among the people present to send off Chu Feng to the Holy Land of Martialism. She then trained under the Blind Old Man to pursue Chu Feng. She met him when they were at the World Spiritist Alliance. Later her and Su Rou's body were captured by the Moon Immortal. Zi Ling She first met him when back in the White Tiger Villa searching for White Tiger secret skill. She competed against him for the secret skill and lost by only a little margin. She met him again when he went through the Nine Provinces to gain experience and fell for him when he protected her from a monstrous beast and Immortal Tong Tian's formation. She became his fiancee and they rampaged around the Nine Provinces. When she was taken back to the Zi Family and set to marry Murong Xun, she didn't even meet him and went with Chu Feng when he came for her and her grandfather. She was among the people captured after the invasion of Misty Peak by the Immortal Execution Archipelago and was announced to marry Jiang Qisha but was saved in the nick of time by Chu Feng. She was among the people present to send off Chu Feng to the Holy Land of Martialism. She then trained under the Blind Old Man to pursue Chu Feng. She and Su Rou met him when they were at the Weaponry Refinement Immortal's island where she consummated her relationship with him after being free from the effects of the heaven gripping pellet. She then went to train under Chu Xuanyuan and met Chu Feng when he came to meet his father. Yan Ruyu Her and Chu Feng's marriage were set by the headmasters of their respective schools. She didn't had a favourable opinion of him and wanted to call off the marriage. She plotted against him with a friend to rape him and change the bride of the wedding only for the plan to backfire and was raped instead by him with her friend made to watch the entire scene play out. Her intercourse with him causes a backlash from her cultivation method and becomes a monster terrorising people in the Everlasting Sea of Blood. She was taken to Misty Peak where she was partially cured with the help of Chu Feng and she becomes grateful to him. Xianhai Yu Also known as Little Fishy, she first met him when they were at the Everlasting Sea of Blood. She helped him escape Ya Fei's confinement and tries to communicate with Yan Ruyu in her monster state. When she has to leave she warns Ya Fei against harming him. She's training to become an Exalted to leave her clan and find him. Ya Fei She met him in the Everlasting Sea of Blood when he attempts to strike a conversation with a transformed Yan Ruyu and captures him to make a puppet out of him. She hated him when he escaped his imprisonment and stole all the resources there. She met him again in Misty Peak for a competition and tries to kill him. They meet again at the site of Crippling Night Demon Sect where she tortures him to her heart's content. She later walked into a trap along with Murong Wan where there strengths were suppressed and were raped in return for the humiliation he suffered from her and Murong Xun. Murong Wan They meet at the site of Crippling Night Demon Sect where she tortures him. She later walked into a trap along with Ya Fei where there strengths were suppressed and were raped in return for the humiliation he suffered from Ya Fei and Murong Xun. Xian Miaomiao She met in when he was in the Southern Cyanwood Forest on his way to the Ancient Era's Immortal pond. She becomes friendly to him when he arrives at the Ancient Elf Kingdom to look for Ancient Era's Immortal Flowers to save Nangong Longjian. She even sacrifices two of her nine lives for Chu Feng. Bai Ruochen She met him when he went with the Southern Cyanwood Forest's headmaster to retrieve a legacy from Ascension Sect. Both of them learned a Earthen Taboo martial skill together. They even joined Cyanwood Mountain together forming Asura Division when Southern Cyanwood Forest's disciples were not given entry in the Ascension Division. She helps him by sending her father Nangong Longjian to settle the conflict in the Overlord Domain. Xia Yun'er She first met him at the Sacred Mountain when he absorbed the natural energies from a sphere she used to collect the energies for 10 years. She then gets him in a tough spot in the Immortal Armament Villa. She had a cooperative relationship with him that often gets him in tough spots. When she stripped to cultivate better in the Buried Spirit Pond he accidentally sees her and causes her to fatally attack him. She eventually lets the matter go and invites him to open the Inheritance cave of Exalted Archer. She was shocked and flustered to learn that he was Chu Xuanyuan's son. Chu Lingxi She first met him when they were at the Spirit Formation Immortal Domain to advance to Immortal Cloak Dragon Marked world spiritist. She had a favourable opinion about of him as she was told by her father that Chu Fengmight be Chu Xuanyuan's son. She helped resolve the conflict between Chu Feng and Xia Yun'er when the former accidentally sees the latter naked. In the Chu Heavenly Clan she helps him against the plots of Chu Huanyu, Chu Haoyan, Chu Ruoshi and Chu Zhiyuan and was nearly killed for it. She stood for him when they along with two exalted elders defame Chu Feng and was sent to the Wanzhou Ancient Clan to her mother to keep her safe. Gong Mingyue She was set to marry him due to an agreement between their grandfathers, but did not have a favourable opinion of him as he was hiding his cultivation realm when they first met. She gradually has a change of heart when he reveals his cultivation, world spirit techniques, status as Asura World Spiritist and fighting prowess. Yin Zhuanghong Category:Chu Feng